M I N E
by yehetchy
Summary: new uname. prev; maknaesss. cerita tentang kehidupan sehari hari dan cerita cinta Sehun. gak pinter bikin summary. pairing KaiHun GS!HUN slight MarkHun. EXO GOT7


**M I N E**

.

Author: yehetchy (new uname. Prev; maknaesss/maknaest)

.

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

.

disclaimer: cast milik Tuhan, Ortu, dan Agency. cerita milik saya

note: genderswitch, perubahan nama, ooc, abal, alay, typos, tak layak baca/?

.

No bash no plagiat no fanwar oke?

.

happy reading!

* * *

KRIINGG

KRIINGG

KRIINGG

"eungh? aish berisik!" teriak seorang yeoja sambil menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal guna menghalau suara jam wekernya yang berbunyi agar ia dapat tidur kembali.

"Sehuunn... bangun nak! kau mau terlambat sekolah eh?"

Tapi usahanya gagal karena suara ibunya yang sangat merdu ditambah dengan ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang menurut Sehun –yeoja tadi– sangatlah mengganggu.

"neeee..." jawab Sehun malas sambil merenggangkan otot otonya yang kaku setelah tidur dan diam sebentar untuk mengumpulkan ruhnya.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam weker di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tiba – tiba dia terbangun dari duduknya dengan mata yang membulat sambil menyambar handuk di kursi meja beajarnya sambil berteriak.

"aaakkkkk aku terlambaaatttt!"

BLAM

Tersengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting oleh pemiliknya. Sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di bawah –meja makan– hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara teriakan putri kesayangannya.

"astaga astaga astagaaaaa" gumam Sehun sambil memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya dengan terburu – buru. Tak lama, ia keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju meja makan dangen sisir dirambutnya.

"pagi bu"

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi ibunya.

"pagi yah"

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi ayahnya.

"ya! Kau tak mau memberi salam dan kecupan untuk kakakmu yang paling tampan ini eoh?" protes Kibum –kakak laki laki Sehun– saat melihat adiknya melewatinya hanya untuk mengambil setangkup roti panggang dan langsung berlari menuju rak sepatu.

"aku sudah hampir terlambat kak! Kapan kapan saja" balas Sehun dengan mulut penuh dengan roti sambil memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya.

"Hun-ah, kau berangkat dengan paman Yoo?" tanya sang ibu. "Naik mobil? Pasti terlambat bu..." jawab Sehun sedikit merengek. "ku antar saja bagaimana? Kita naik motor" tawar Kibum yang dibalas dengan anggukan sehun.

Kibum beranjak menuju garasi dan mulai menstarter motornya. "Ibu, Ayah, kami berangkat" pamit Sehun. Setelah mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya, Sehun segera menuju garasi dan naik ke atas motor Kibum(?) tak lama, keduanya segera melesat menuju sekolah baru Sehun.

###

"chaa.. sudah sampai" Kibum memberhentikan motornya di dekat gerbang sekolah Sehun dan membuka helmnya. "thanks kak" kata Sehun setelah turun dari motor. "aku masuk dulu ya, kau hati hati dijalan, jangan ugal ugalan" sambung Sehun sedikit menasehati kakak tersayangnya itu.

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi kakanya dan langsung berlari masuk ke area sekolah.

Kibum hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya. Kemudian ia memakai kembali helmnya dan melesat pergi kembali menuju rumah.

Sehun pov

Setelah mecium pipi kakakku tersayang –tapi sebenarnya sih biasa saja– aku lagsung masuk setelah dibukakan gerbang oleh satpam yang sedang berjaga(?)

Aku berjalan di koridor sambil melihat kanan kiri, mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Namun tiba – tiba seorang namja menabrakku karena ia berlari dengan kepala menghadap belakang. Ugh... pantat tak berdosaku jadi mencium lantai kan. Menyebalkan.

Aku melihat uluran tangan. Karena penasaran, ku dongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati namja tadi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Mau tak mau ku genggam tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri.

"maaf, aku tak sengaja, hehe" ucap namja itu sambil menggarung tengkuknya. "ah, tak apa" balasku dengan senyum seadanya. "err... kau murid baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" tanya namja itu setelah melihatku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki –mungkin karena seragam kami yang berbeda, aku masih memakai seragam sekolah lamaku– "ya, begitulah" "ah, aku mau tanya, dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanyaku pada namja itu.

GREP

Aku sedikit tersentak karena tiba – tiba dia menggenggam tanganku dan sedikit menarikku untuk mengikutinya. "mau dibawa kemana aku?" pikirku. "ayo ikut aku, akan ku tunjukkan" katanya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"ah ya, kita belum berkenalan" katanya tiba – tiba "aku Mark, Mark Yi-En Tuan, anak kelas 11 IPS 3" lanjutnya sambil megulurkan tangannya –lagi– dan ku jabat tangannya sambil memperkenalkan diri "aku Sehun, Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Busan" "ah begitu..." "ya.." tiba – tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

"cha... sudah sampai" aku memandangi pintu besar dengan kaca tembus pandang di tengahnya dan melihat ke arah atas, tepatnya ke arah papan kecil di samping atas pintu bertuliskan "Ruang TU". Aku mengerutkan keningku. "masuklah, ruang kepala sekolah ada di dalam ruang TU" oh sepertiya Mark bisa membaca pikiran orang "hey, tenang saja, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, hahaha" lanjutnya. Tuh kan, aku jadi ragu.

Author pov

"eum... Terimakasih" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu masuk ke ruang TU meninggalkan Mark. Setelah Sehun masuk, Mark tak langsung kembali ke kelasnya, ia menunggu Sehun di samping pintu.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, refleks ia menolahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun keluar bersama Miss Yoo –guru koseling– "eh, Mark Tuan, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Miss Yoo "mengantarkan Sehun, Miss" jawab Mark. Memang kenyataannya begitu kan? Ya.. hitung hitung aku terbebas dari jam Mr. Park kkk. Batin Mark

"kau hanya mengantar kan? Lalu kenapa masih disini?" "tapi tak apalah, sekarang kau antar Sehun ke kelasnya. Aku ada kelas. Terimakasih, Mark" dasar guru labil, batin Mark lagi.

"ayo, kuantar ke kelasmu" ujar Mark memecah keheningan setelah ditinggal Miss Yoo. Mark menggenggam tangan gadis berambut dirty blonde sepinggang itu dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan bersamanya karena ia melihat Sehun hanya diam.

"ngomong – ngomong kau kelas berapa?" tanya Mark di tengah jalan. "eum? Ah, kelas 11 IPA 2" jawab Sehun. "ah... ku kira kita akan sekelas. Kkk" Mark terkekeh, entah apa maksudnya(?) Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Sehun sambil mengobrol.

"kyaaa! Mark sunbaeee!"

"aaaa!"

"astagaaa... tampannyaaa"

"siapa yeoja itu?"

"apakah pacar Mark sunbae?"

"adwaeee!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Mark saat melewati kelas 10 yang sedang jam kosong. "...mereka fansmu?" tanya Sehun sedikit tak percaya. "begitulah, tak usah digubris" jawab Mark. Tiba – tiba mereka melihat seorang namja dari arah tangga yang akan mereka lewati. "hoy, Kai!" sapa Mark pada Kai –namja tadi– "membolos lagi eoh?" lanjutnya "begitulah" jawab Kai cuek sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

Mereka berjalan kembali melewati tangga dan berhenti di depan ruangan disebelah kiri tangga. "kita sampai. Ini kelasmu. Kelasku ada di gedung seberang" kata Mark sambil menujuk gedung di seberang gedung kelas Sehun dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Sehun.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Mark mengetuk pintu yang sebenarnya tidak tertutup. Setelah mendapat kode dari Mr Shin, ia masuk ke kelas Sehun. "begini pak, saya di suruh Miss Yoo untuk mengantar murid baru." Ucap Mark pelan "oh.. lalu mana murid barunya?" tanya Mr Shin "tunggu sebentar pak" Mark keluar dari kelas dan menggandeng Sehun masuk ke kelasnya.

"ini pak, namanya Sehun" "baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu" kata Mr Shin pada Mark. "sampai bertemu kembali" ucap Mark pada Sehun sambil menepuk – nepuk kecil kepala Sehun. Adegan tadi sempat menjadi tontonan gratis anak anak 11 IPA 2.

Mr Shin hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "perhatian" ucap Mr Shin tegas "hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu nak" "Annyeong. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sehun, kau bisa duduk di belakang, di sebelah Jongin. Jongin, angkat tanganmu" namun Mr Shin tak melihat ada tangan yang terulur keatas. "kemana Jongin? Membolos lagi?" tanya Mr Shin yang dijawab dengan anggukan murid muridnya. "ah, kalau begitu, Baekhyun?" "hadir pak!" kata seorang yeoja berambut dark brown sebahu. "Sehun, kau duduk di belakang Baekhyun" "baik pak, terimakasih" ucap Sehun, lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"hai, aku Baekhyun, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Sehun-ah!" ucap Baekhyun girang. "hai, aku Jongdae, kau bisa memangilku Chen" ucap namja yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. "senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian" balas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"ah, jadi..." kata Baekhyun mengganntung. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mark itu pacarmu?" tanya Chen, bermaksud menyambung pertanyaan Baekhyun. "pacar? Bukan haha, kami baru bertemu 30menit yang lalu" jawab Sehun sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. "ah... begitu..." ujar keduanya.

Setelah itu, mereka ribut karena Baekhyun memaksa Chen duduk di belakang bersama Jongin –Kai– dan Baekhyun bersama Sehun, tapi Chen tak mau. Akhirnya mereka bertiga fokus ke pelajaran setelah Baekhyun dan Chen terkena lemparan kapur karena suara mereka dianggap mengganggu kelas.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

* * *

Note: haiiii! Author is back~~ siapa kangen sama gue hayooo? Kangen sama ff markbam gue yg oops! I didn't do that hayooo? Wkwk sorry banget ya guys gue bukannya ngelanjutin atau remake malah bikin ff baru. Ini aja ide dapet pas lagi ngejamban wkwk. ff markbamnya bakal gue publish weekend insyaallah. oh ya, gimana ini ceritanya? jelek ya? abal ya? aneh ya? gantung ya? maklum lah author abal wkwkwk. Jangan bash gue ya gays:-( wabyuaal mwah. /free cipok dari baekhyunee_exo/


End file.
